


Art for By a Single Thread by dimpled_sammy

by matchboximpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for spn_j2_bb 2015  Story is <a href="http://dimpled-sammy.livejournal.com/13351.html">here</a>.</p><p>Dr. Jensen Ackles is a renowned neuro-psychologist and pioneer surgeon in the field known as Mind Mapping, a procedure that involves entering a coma patient's mindscape and sifting through their memories and trauma to help the patient wake up from the coma. It’s a complex procedure that requires strict rules and no lingering remnants of the visit. But while working with his current patient—Jared Padalecki, male, 24, attempted suicide--Jensen discovers he’s in too deep. He’s formed a dangerous emotional attachment to Jared that could have devastating consequences. He finds himself in the difficult situation of risking his own mind and sense of self by losing himself in Jared. But the more memories he visits, and the more he gets to know Jared, the more Jensen realizes how important it is that he save Jared’s life, whether it costs Jensen his identity or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for By a Single Thread by dimpled_sammy

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my author, who fully participated in the development in the art, which I greatly appreciated. I also received some excellent guidance and suggestions from sophiap, who is graciously beta'ing all the art I've been working on this summer. And last, but not least, a big thanks to wendy for running this show once again.
> 
> Resources:  
> Font is grant's ghosts by kevinandamanda (kevinandamanda.com)  
> Birds brushes from http://all-free-download.com/photoshop-brushes/download/42_birds_of_a_feather_brush_39619.html


End file.
